This invention relates to an improved musical device for providing on one string more than a single musical note at a time. In particular, this invention relates to a double ended musical apparatus and method.
Musical instruments have been known since the dawn of time. Guitars, in particular, have been an integral part of the world's societies for ages. From classical guitar to rock and roll, guitars have flourished. A typical guitar is a flat-bodied string instrument that has a long fretted neck and usually six strings. It is played with a pick or plucked with the fingers and sounds an octave lower than written. In addition to the long fretted neck, the guitar shape is comprised of a strongly rounded lower portion separated from a comparable but often smaller upper portion by a smooth and gradual intermediate constriction.
Variations on the normal guitar include electric guitars. An electric guitar is a guitar whose tone is magnified electrically by a microphone or pickup device that is built into the instrument or attached externally, by an audio-frequency amplifier, and by a loud speaker. The volume and resonance, or tone, of the device is subject to control by the player.
Most guitars are hung or supported by the shoulder and held in front of the player while the player stands or sits upright. A variation of this usual manner in playing the guitar is represented by a so-called hawaiian guitar. This type of guitar is a flat-bodied stringed musical device that has a long fretted neck and usually six to eight strings. This guitar is held in a horizontal position either on the knees of the player or on an adjustable stand. It is played by plucking the strings with thimbles, the desired pitch being obtained by sliding a small metal bar across the raised strings.
There are still other variations of guitars, some guitars having more than one neck, for example, but displaced in the same relative position as "normal" prior art guitars.
A drawback to the non-electric and electric guitars known in the art is that only a single note is obtained from any of the prior art guitars whenever the guitar string is anchored against the fret. Thus, it would be an advancement in the musical art, pleasurable and, indeed, there is a need in the art, for providing a musical instrument in the nature of a guitar that produces more than one musical note at a time. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for a musical device that produces more than a single note at a time on a single string.